Make a wish
by Avry246
Summary: Meet Belinda Thompson.Toby's twin sister.Her life is pretty average.Well as average as liking you brother's bully,having strange friends, and living in Black Falls can get. And adding a wishing rock to that. Yep average. Cole/OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first story ever. So I decided to do somthing kinda simple and this movie is one of my favorits. I like the character Cole so im doing a Cole/OC. Now i don't execpt flames. At all! there just no point if you don't like the story don't read. I do LOVE constructive criticism because as I said I am a beginner.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will i never own shorts.

Make a wish

Now where do I begin. I get really confused telling this story. I'm Belinda Thompson. I have a twin brother (Toby). A mom and a dad. Of corse. And an older sister.

Now back to the story. There was a wishing rock and that said wishing rock made every thing confusing  
And I can barley remember the order of events. So I'm just gonna tell you everything in a series of shorts.

Let me introduce you to everyone first

My friend Laser invited me over to his house.

Me, Him, His brothers Loogi, and Lug were out looking for treasure. Don't ask why we thought there would be buried treasure in black falls.

We have been out here for like 3 hours my hands are sore.

"go ten paces west" Loogi said. He starts walking east

"That's East you monk head" states Lug ever so nicely

"o ok" Loogi turns around and start walking towards Me and Laser which is south

Laser and I look at each other and say "south"

Just then their mom yells for them to watch the baby

"bye guys I'll see you at school tomorrow" I say

"Bye Lindy" say the boys

I start walking home. I walk past Nose and Mr. Noseworthy's house which is covered in plastic. But you'll learn about them later.

Then I walk past the black house. Which honestly scares me. Mr. Black is the inventor of the black box. You should know what it is. It's sweeping the nation. Next there is helvetica black. She is evil! I think she likes my brother

Then there Cole. Sigh. Cole black. He goes to my school. Same grade. He likes me. I like him but i deny liking him. Oh and he bully's my brother. Isn't he a catch! That was sarcasm. You'll learn more about them later too.

Finally Home sweet home

I walk up the driveway just as my older sister Stacey pulls in.

Toby is playing cards by himself. Wait by himself? Wow

Stacey walks up to him and says " still playing with your imaginary friends?"

"No" Toe stated

She walks by him and whispers "freak"

"I don't think I'm a freak. Do you think I'm a freak?" Toe says to his imaginary friend

After a minuet of silence Toe says "Shut up who asked you" like someone actually answered him

"Maybe if you didn't talk to yourself she wouldn't call you that" I said trying to be helpful

" Did you have a good time with your friends?" Toe says coldly

He doesn't have friends (except for me). I do.

"Hey how bout you teach me how to play that game" I said

"ok! " he says happily. And all is forgotten

Now that you have met everyone (mostly). I'll start telling you the story in shorts. Where should I start? I got it! I'll start when ever Toe got the rock

THE BEGINNING

Just another morning. I have to wake up super early because Toe has braces and he takes forever in the bathroom. You think I would have to have another sister for that. I doesn't just take thirty minuets to look this good.

Breakfast time! Nice warm pancakes. Ha ha just kidding. It's just cereal.

Stace (Stacey) walks in. Turns to mom and dad and says " guess what Toby's playing with his imaginary friends agian"

"Am not!" Toe says in his defense

"Shouldnt you already moved out by now? You are like 19 or 20" I say

Stace is making hand jesters for me to stop

" Keep it quiet I can't hear my self type" says my ever so caring daddy

Then my mother trying to act caring says " what about your friend nose? Don't you play with him anymore?"

Toe shakes his head no. So she continues

"Toby you need friends they'er very important. Look at your dad and I we're the best of friends"

My dad makes a kissy face to my mom. I have normal parents don't I? Yeah I wish!

Then Stace just had to say " oh he has plenty of friends mom. In fact they can't wait to see them I hear he has his own welcoming commity"

~~~~~Fast Foward~~~~~

Black Falls school. Me and Toe got off the bus.

Now you remember Helvetica and Cole Black right? Good. Those are his bully's. See I know it's wrong to like a guy who picks on my brother but I can't help it I just do.

" Hey metal moth got another date with the trash can"

I soon as I hear that voice I cross my arms and try to not look like I'm fazed with him being here because its non other then Cole black.

Helvetica black pops out of no where. Surprisingly she's the leader of the pack.

"hey Toe in gonna go find Laser, Ally, Josh, and Sandy" I say to Toe

" You don't wanna stay Lindy? " asks Cole

I turn around and put my hands on my hips and say " It's Belinda to you. And no I don't want to stay and watch my brother get bullied by a bunch of meatheads!"

I storm off to find Laser,Ally, Josh, And Sandy

Coles POV

I watch lindy. Sorry Belinda walk away. She sure does live up to her name. Belinda means very beautiful.

Hey! Don't look at me like that I googled it on my black box.

I sigh. Which earns me a glare from my sister.

I quickly put on my mean face on trying to seem like the girl of my dreams didn't just walked away and get ready put Toby Thompson into a trash can.

~~~Fast Forward~~~~~~

Lindy's POV

Toe and I were walking home I was trying to figure out my feelings for Cole in my head.

When Toe said out of the blue " What's wrong with me lindy?"

I was about to say something

"What's wrong with you? Oh buddy were do I began"

I know that voice anywhere. No it's not Jacob Black. But your close! Ha not really.

Anywho. I look at Cole then at Toe. Toby grabs my hand and we sprint

We run into like a construction type thing. And hid behind a big block. And then I think

" wait why am I hiding? Cole's like on love with me?"

"I know" toe says like it's a disgusting thing to say

I hit him. It's not disgusting that he likes me! How rude!

I walk from behind the block. Toe runs behind a big dirt hill. I'm just standing there waiting for him to stop playing spy.

He finally walks next to me. When Cole and his gang of meatheads pop out from a rock

" HOLY COW!" I screamed. I think I just had a heart attack.

Cole yells at one of his meathead " Get Lindy out of the way"

Mr. Meat as I decided to name him come up and grabs me from behind like a piece of meat.

"Toby Run!" I yell

Now I'm stuck doing nothing just watching my brother get thrown at with rocks. You know I should be thankful that he got me got of the way. I would be if he wasn't practically killing my brother with rocks!

Ok the rest is non important

Lets fast forward ok now Mr. Meat had carry me to the tree they had cornered my brother in.

They ran out of rocks. Yes!

"give me a rock! Give me a rock" says Jacob black. Ha ha just kidding that was Cole black

One of his goons gives him a rainbow colored. Cole hits Toe straight in the head.

That's it! I need Mr. Meat were the sun don't shine and got out of his grip.

"Run" says another one of goons

I don't know if they'er running away because of me or because they nocked Toby unconscious.

"Bye Belinda. It's gonna be worse for you tomorrow freak!" says Cole. The last part directed to Toe

The nerve of him! First he's mean to Toe! Then he... Wait did he call me Belinda? Aww he listened to me how sweet is that.

Toby falling out of the tree brought me back to the real world.

That's when Toe found the rainbow colored rock.

You know what he did! He wished for friends! And they turned out to be aliens!

"umm toe I'm gonna go bye" I say quickly

Then I run the rest of the way home.

~~~~~~Home~~~~~~

When Toe finally gets home.

Me, mom and dad are eating pasta

I look at him silently ask were his "friends" are. He nods to the kitchen

I blocked out their conversation. Until Stace came in mad.

"problems with your black box too?" I question

Stace throws her black box on the ground "yeah!" and second later she goes " no" and picks it up of the ground

" I just broke up with my boyfriend! He thinks he's so mature. He's not! He's a child"

She points to me and Toe when she says child.

" Stace he's like 23 and he lives with his parents!" I state

"No he dosent!" she snapped

She's a terrible liar.

It's all quiet and then we all hear glass clanking in the kitchen

Toes friends.

"What was that?" asked mom

"ummm" toe stutters

" it was probably the ice maker" I said saving his butt

"making ice? Me and Lin will go check" adds Toe

We walk into the kitchen

" It's beautiful" I say overly dramatic

Toes friends had made us a fancy dinner.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

I was sitting in social studies

I could feel Cole staring at me. He's probably gonna ask if I'm gonna go to that costume ball thing.

Mom and dad are gonna drag me down there anyway.

"Mrs. Thompson, Mr. Black you two are needed in the front office"

I walk down to the office only to hear that our siblings are in the hospital with two broken arms.

Cole and I had just walked out of the office when Cole said

" are you gonna visit your brother?"

I look at him like he's crazy " yes because unlike you I care about him!"

"look I don't like bullying him" which was said by Cole

"then why do you do it?" I questioned

" Cause my sister wants me too and he has something that I like"

" oh what's that?"

"you" he whispered

I stood there shocked I didn't know he liked me that much

" I don't like the way you treat people. I know your nicer then you let people know" I said

" let me prove it you! Just give me a chance"

"if you can prove to me that you can be nice then I'll go out with you"

" really?" he asked hopefully

" yes" I said

Now enough about me and my love life and brother. I want you to meet my best friend Laser...

Next short: Loogie, Lug, and Lasers find the wishing rock

Thank you for taking you time to read it. I don't know about you but i'm proud of myself. For me being 13 I think I did well. Don't forget to review please. I might even just do this for fun even if no one reviews. umm maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own shorts But Lindy is mine.

A/N I would like to thank Jade Jordan who reviewed and favorite this story

Chapter 2

Now onto Laser, Loogi and Lug's short

I'm only friends with Laser. Well I just know him better

Anyway it was a sunny day the birds were singing. Just kidding

It was raining cats and dogs. Ha ha that would be funny if it could rain cats and dogs. Well not really.

Umm ok moving on

Laser and Lug were playing video games. I was leaning on Laser half asleep

Loogi stepped in front of all four Tv's they had and said " I'm tired of video games and I'm bored of Tv"

" Join the club!" I piped in

Loogi continued " let's do something"

" we've been through this before guys there's nothing els to do. No come play video games we need a third person since Lindy won't play" said Laser

"Lets go on an out door adventure!" said Loogi

" Loogi there's a thunder storm" I said grabbing the remote and turning all four Tv's to the news

All of a sudden sun shine came through the windows

" that's strange" I whispered  
"it's raining every where els"

Loogi turned to us " out side bring the treasure map!"

" wait boys! What about baby?" I questioned

Loogi got his black box out and turned into a baby monitor " if she wakes up I'll hear it on my black box and we'll come back"

" well let's go!" I said running out the door

I got outside I saw Cole. He waved. Now I was debating if I should wave back. I decided to be nice so I waved back.

Laser came behind me " why are you waving at him?"

" I was being nice" I said back. So what if I wanted to wave back cause I like him. Laser didn't need to know.

" that's weird it's raining every where els but its hot here" I said changing the subject

"Maybe it's global warming?" suggested Loogi

"This sucks!" said lug

" my brain feels hot!" I said randomly

Loogi turned to me " I read once that yawning cools the brain"

"just keep talking and I'll start yawning for sure!" which was said by Lug

"Wait!" they all stopped. I turned to Loogi " you read?"

Laser and Lug are laughing " shut up Lindy!" exclaimed Loogi

Laser and Lug gave me high fives

"look!" yelled Loogi

We all looked it was the end of the rainbow. Oh my god!

"you know what's at the end of the rainbow don't you?" Laser asked me

"Skittles?" I questioned. I mean how was I supposed to know whats at the end of a rainbow if I have never seen one

" no gold!" Laser yells in my face

We all start running to the end of the rainbow.

"look guys! There it is!" I yell cause I'm in the lead

And there's no gold in sight.

Loogi steps forward and puts his hand in the rainbow. All that's left is a rock.

The wishing rock

" I think this is the beginning of the rainbow" I say to all of them

" ya this rock wasn't here before. What if the rain dropped the rock from the sky. Then the sun comes out hits the rock.-" and that's were I tuned out his rant

" Ok Dr. Dumb butt" says Lug doesn't he have an extensive vocabulary?

I look over Loogi's shoulder I wonder what it is?

"Well what do you think it is?" asked Laser practically reading my mind

" I wish I know" then Loogi holds the rock up to his ear like it's gonna talk to him" it's a wishing rock"

Oh wow the rock just talked "ooo can I name her? Please" I begged

" ok" Loogie said with a shrug

" ummm how bout Delilah?" I suggest

" yes she likes that name"

Im such a good namer of things

" ok if its a wishing rock then wish for something" says Laser impatiently

" I wish for a never ending supply of chocolate bars"

Ok um only Loogi would wish for that

We all looked around for it nothing. Delilah you have failed me!

Loogi pulled a chocolate bar out of his pockets. He kept on pulling them out one after another.

" a never ending pocket full of candy!" Loogi said

"Do you realize what we have here?" I questioned them while grabbing the stone from Laser

" ya lots of chocolate!" said Loogi only thinking about his chocolate and not that I have the most powerful thing in the palm of my hand

Loogi finally understood what was in my hands and grabbed it from me and said " this is mine! It was my idea to go on a adventure so the wishing rock belongs to me."

"Don't make any wishes" started Laser

" you haven't read all the rules yet the thing doesn't have any instructions" I finished

"ya no cheat codes or nothing" pointed out Lug

I slapped him upside the head

" I wish for instructions" said Loogi

A big. No giant book fell out of the sky.

" I am not reading that" I said

" ok I wish for the short version of the instructions"

A fortune cookie fell from the sky. I caught it.

It said " make a wish" oh that's very helpful Delilah!

"ok I wish for a fortress!"

We all turn around to see a fortress being built.

"with a canon around it filled with man eating crocodiles and venomous snakes to keep the wishing rock form thief's"

And you guessed it a canon was built filled with snakes and crocodiles

"how bout putting and end to global warming? World hunger? Wish for world peace!" said Laser grabbing the rock

The boys started to fight over the rock. Then it slipped out of Loogi's hand and into the canon.

" I was about to wish for super powers!" Loogi yelled furiously

We all ran over to the edge of the cannon " I think one of us has to go get it"

" you asked for an adventure didn't you?" I asked Loogi

Laser turned to me " lindy wait here!"

" aw your no fun!"  
(A/N she did not go there because I just thought laser would be protective of her scenic there best friends)

So here I am waiting singing to my self

I was singing firework. When a taradactal picked me up and dropped me on top of the tower with Loogi, Laser,And Lug

I looked at Loogi who was covered in yellow stuff. I looked form Loogi to laser to lug and said " I'm not even gonna ask"

"At least were safe" said Loogi

I went over to look at the side "no we'er not"

The crocodiles had climbed out of the cannon on two feet!

"Holy Peanut butter pops!" exclaimed Loogi

Wait who says that. I like that. I think I'm gonna start saying that. Ya that's my new saying.

The baby monitor went off bringing me out of my little trance.

"great the baby's crying we have to get back" Laser told Loogi

" get us home!" I yelled

I looked back down and the crocodiles were climbing up the dang wall! Delilah you have failed me again!

Loogi was debating on what to wish for

" Loogi just wish for something!" I screamed at him

" I wish I had telephoneices"

Wait did he just say telephoneices?

Yes he did cause a telephone appeared on his head!

" it's telecnieces you dummy" Me, Lug,And Laser yell

" I wish for telecniesces" corrected Loogi

A big gust of wind blows us against the edge and throws the crocodiles of the tower into the cannon

" ok you have a castle, telecanices, and a taredactel, now what?" asked Laser

"I don't know" shrugs Loogi

Then the taradactel comes by and a brown liquid stuff (I think you can tell what it is) fell all over Loogi

" A hat?" I questioned earning a chuckle from Laser and Lug

" we gotta think about this more carefully"

" well duh!" I said

" I wish we could just go back home and start over" Loogi told delilah

~~~~At The boys house~~~~~~~

Lug was watching tv. Loogi cleaned off. And now he was with me and Laser eating.

"it's to dangerous to have around. We gotta keep it out of the wrong hands" stated Loogi

" umm in case you haven't noticed Loogi your hands are the wrong hands!" I said trying to get through to him

He still had that telephone on his head

" change your head back Loogi" said Laser in a annoyed voice

" this has certain advantages" Loogi said back

" What advantages?" I questioned

Just then it rang. Loogi picked up with his mind. "Hello. Hello Mrs. Thompson. Ok I'll tell her" Loogi turned to me "your mom wants you home"

" ok bye guys. The rock better be gone"

I started walking to my house.

You know what I discovered no matter how much we wanted the rock gone. It just kept coming back.

Which brings us to Toby's story which you already know.

So let's move over to Nose and Mr. Noseworthy's story...

Next Short: The Bad Booger

A/N Thanks for reading:) I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much of Cole in it. Remember reviews are love. I excited about this one.

Also would anyone read a journey to the center of the earth Sean/OC fic.? I already have it planed out I just want to know if anyone would read it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own shorts.  
But I own Lindy.

Chapter 3

Now let's see what short is next.

You probably wondering about those people across the street with there house wrapped in plastic

That's Nose, Toby's almost friend, and Mr. Noseworthy house.

You know how some people are afraid of spiders or snakes. Yeah well this guy is afraid of germs.

He thinks he can get rid of all of them. Well news flash you can't they're always gonna be there.

I don't come in till later in his story so we'll skip to that part.

"Lindy you need you get out of the house. It's a beautiful day" said my mom

"She can come with me to tutoring?" said stacey

" you mean your tutoring with Nose?" I question unsurely

" yep, let's go" she drags me outside before I could abject

" Stace I don't want to go with you to tutor Nose"

" To bad So sad" I stuck my tongue out at her

" Hey Belinda" I turn around to see Cole. I tell Stace to hold on. I walk towards Cole.

" you know you can call me Lindy now" I tell him

" Does that mean yes?" he ask hopefully

" No" his face looks sad " but your almost there"

He smiles. No not a smirk. But a genuine smile. I made Cole Black smile. I feel accomplished.

" Lin come on!" yells Stace impatiently

" bye Cole"

" Bye Lindy"

" what was that about?" asked Stace when we started

I look back at Cole and smile. " nothing" I answered her

" Freak" she whispered to me

~~~~~~~The Noseworthy's~~~~~~

Me and Stace pulled up to the noseworthy's house.

I was to busy thinking to see Stace pick up Delilah. The rainbow rock in case you forgot.

The door opens to the house like in a scary movie.

As soon as you walk in all you see is plastic. Everything is covered in plastic.

Before you can step fully into the house there's this big box thing that tells you why germs are dangerous while it decontaminates you.

I went first. Then Stace as soon as she steps out she says to me " they so don't pay me enough for this"

Me and Stace went into the room the study in which was covered in plastic

" excuse you how can you be late to school when it's in your own house" wow my sisters rude

" maybe he had to pee! Or he was washing his hands! Or he was sleeping!-"

" I was getting my calculator" nose said cutting off my rant

" or that" I added which earns a chuckle from Stace

"what's that?" asked Nose

That's when I noticed Delilah. O crap! This is not good. Not good at all!

" just some kinda of rock you can have it if you want it's been decontaminated" answered Stace

It's not just a rock. It's a powerful rock! I want to say something but they wouldn't believe me.

He picks Delilah up carefully. I'm debating if I should grab it and run. Yeah probably not. Stace is looking at him weird.

"whats it like outside?" ask Nose

" you don't look out the window?" I ask hoping he'll put down the rock

" I have security screens but they don't show the color of the sky"

" you know you could just go outside? Fresh air won't hurt you"  
I said

" are you crazy your so called fresh air is filled with glue tons-" that's where I tuned him out. I tune people out when I don't understand them.

" I just wish that his inventions worked the way the were supposed to"

Whoops! I herd that! Oh great now all of Mr. Noseworthy's inventions are gonna work!

Just then Toe and Loogi popped up in the screen. "Nose!" toe screamed

" ummm I have to pee" and I ran out of the room

God I want a normal life! Why must I live in a place full with crazy people!

Just then there was a crash. " What was that" I asked. To myself of course.

Just then Toe came into the house head first. After him came Loogi.

" what are you doing?" I whispers franticly

" follow me" said Toe

We walked down the hall covered in...you guessed it plastic

Mr. Noseworthy came behind us " what! Are contaminators doing in my ho-" he stopped mid sentence and looked at Toe.

"you! You gave me this headache! You and that rock! Almost ruined last night" ( you'll learn about last night later)

He continued " wipe yourself down! Wipe yourself down this instant"

He gave me, And Loogi a wipe but decided to wipe Toby himself

" Toby what are you doing here? You want me to lose my job?" Stace said coming from out of nowhere.

Loogi stepped forward " well hello there I'm Loogi"

Toby and I both hit him.

Just then nose came from the science lab thing his dad had

" don't go in there"

"What is that rock doing in my house" asked Mr. N which is easier to say.

" nose gives the rock" I asked nicely

Loogi and Toe both launched for the rock and they were all having a tug a war. Including Mr. N

Went over to stand by Stace.

The rock flew out of their hands and into the air into the mouth of a. Booger monster?

" aw now the rocks been eaten twice" I said frustrated.

We all looked up to see the most disgusting thing ever. It was a big live booger. Gross.

" What is that?" Stace asked

" My booger" Nose answered

" that was came out of your nose? Gross" I said

" I told you a million times not to pick your nose. See what happens." Mr. N pressed a light switch and down came a plastic frame between us and the booger.

" your invention works my wish came true" said nose to his father.

" it does" whispered Mr. N  
then he said something smart that I didn't get " but that means he's got to keep feeding to stay intact"

Feed on what? More boogers?

" so all those times you told me not to eat my boogers" started Nose

" yes now your boogers trying to eat you"

The booger banged against the glass Which broke.

And we sprinted to the decontaminator.

" wait we need the rock!" I told Toe

But nose got us out while his dad went to go get the cellular devolumiser thing. Whatever that is.

We ran down the stairs

"One at a time" screamed nose

" I'll go first!" I said

It was me. Then Stace and Loogi.  
Then Toe but he thought the rock was more important

The boogie monster came down the stairs. Toe stuck his had in the booger. Ow gross.

Toe said something I couldn't hear. Then the boogie man pick toe up with his hand. If you could call it that.

Nose stepped out of the decontaminator. And started picking his nose.

Oh my god this isn't the time!

He stepped forward and pointed the booger at the boogie monster. Him and Toe said something I couldn't hear.

The monster put Toe down. And Nose flicked the booger at the monster. They got in the decontaminator.

" Come on nose!" Toe yelled science he wouldn't come out side

" I haven't been outside in years! I'm afraid!" he yelled back

The monster was coming through the decontaminator.

" ok now I'm ready" he yelled and we ran outside just as the monster came through the decontaminator

Shoot! Mr. N was still inside!

The monster was coming out of the house. And nose was out cold from hitting his head on his own mail box. And fell into some mud.

He got up just in time for the monster to try to eat him.

Then Mr. N came out with a ray gun looking thing. He pointed at the booger and it just sucked it in. Like the ghost busters monster trap.

Hey he would make a good ghost buster. I'v always wanted to be one.  
Sorry I'm off topic where was I oh yes!

Nose is not breathing! He won't breath the air!

" are you ok" toe asked

"He won't breath!" I say

" breath nose breath!" Loogi yells in his face

" if a giant booger monster couldn't kill what's fresh air gonna do to you?" persuaded Toby

"Breath!" me Loogi and Toe yelled in his face

He cracked " I can breath!"

Me and Toe looked at the rock. I nodded for him to get it.

He picked up and said quickly " nice seeing you nose I promise I'll call you"

Toby, Loogi and I started running

Wait! I just remembered something! I remembered how the rock changed my mom and dad. So let me tell you their short...

Next short: The miscommunicators

A/N Sorry there wasn't much Cole in this one either. Im trying to put a little of him in everyone. Next is the miscommunicators. And the costume ball so I'll add more Cole into that one. Remember reviews are love:) and i think there are only two chapters left and it's over cause shorts isn't a very long movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I still don't own the movie shorts.

Chapter 4

Ok let's start at the beginning of my parents short.

I was in Toby's bathroom trying to look absolutely perfect.

My back boxed beeped it was a text from Cole ' you coming tonight?'

' yes' I texted

' can't wait' he texted back

I smiled to myself and fixed my hair. I was wearing a dress that went to my knees the top was white the belt was pink and then the skirt part was black.

" come on Belinda lets go" yelled my mom

" coming!" I yelled back

~~~~~~Black House~~~~~~~~

I slide out of the car

"Lindy you go on ahead" said my dad

I nodded and walked to the front door I rang the door bell

"Hello and you are?" asked Mr. Black

"I'm Lindy Thompson" I told him

"oh yes and where are your parents?" he asked

"Still in the car,they'r coming" I told him

He nodded an let me in.

"My kids should be down soon" he said.

I walked in and I saw a lot of my mom and dad co workers. They used to take me to they'r work.

I was standing by the stair case when I herd someone behind me say "hello stranger" they said

I turned around to see Cole standing behind me "hello" I said and then I turned back around

"you look pretty tonight" he told me

"you don't look to bad yourself" I said

Just then Helvetica came down the stairs wearing a black dress with both her arms in braces

"You look stupid" Cole told her

"So do you" she said back

Just then Mr. Black came over "what did I tell you two that's not how you treat people. Curtisy, consideration, respect. You know it. Now do it" he said then walked off

"yes dad" Cole and Helvetica said in unison

"So Belinda is you brother here" asked Helvetica. She said my name like it was so nasty word.

"No" I told her in questioning voice

"Good" she said forcefully

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at her.

I looked towards the door wondering were my mom and dad were.

"you wanna dance?" asked Cole out of the blue

"yeah sure" I answered

He took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waste and I put my arms around his neck. We just swayed to the music since we really didn't know what else to do.

"so" Cole said

"So" I repeated

"What do you think of our new science teacher?" he asked

"I think she's crazy" I said honestly

Then we just talk about random things. Well I talked he just smiled and listen to me.

The song ended and Cole asked "You want to go get something to eat"

I nodded and we walked to the kitchen holding hands.

I jumped up on the counter as he took out cheese and crackers.

We ate in silence. Cole looked like he had something on his mind " can I ask you a question?" he asked

"shoot" I said taking a bit out of my cracker

He took a breath and just when he was about to say something Helvetica walked in pulling Toe behind her.

"Toe what happen?" I asked forgetting all about Cole

"She hit me in the eye"he said pointing to Helvetica

Helvetica came over pushed me out of the way and said "now stay still" then she forcefully pushed a bag of ice in Toe's face only hurting him more.

"hey!" I yelled

Then I grabbed the ice pack from her and gently put it on toe's eye

"Thanks Lindy" he said

"what are you doing here?" asked Helvetica

Toe put the ice pack down and looked at the counter. I followed his gaze and saw my moms purse but also the wishing rock,Delilah.

"I was just getting my moms purse" he said

He reached over and he only grabbed the rock.

"thanks for the ice bye" said Toby quickly

"wait don't go!" said Helvetica

I grabbed onto the rock"let go of the wishing rock!" I yelled

Helvetica raised one of her arms and hit on our hands.

I hissed in pain. God that hurt.

"wishing rock? How does it work?" she asked ignoring my pain

"she said fishing rock" Toe said saving my butt

He stood up and Cole grabbed him from behind. Scaring the both of us. I totally forgot he was here.

He looked at me with sorry eyes then he picked up my brother and put him in the trash can.

"Heh,heh. Two points" he said to Toe who was head first in the trash can.

To my surprise I wasn't the only one who was horrified so was Helvetica.

"you stupid excuse for a brother. I wish you were a stupid little dung beetle" she said. Uh oh.

Cole shrunk down into a little beetle which is my least favorite bug ever.

I jumped away from him. Not wanting to be near him nor step on him.

"wow" whispered Helvetica

Toby stood up still with the trash can on his head.

He didn't know where he was going so he bumped into Helvetica which caused the rock to come out of her hand. It fell into a plater which a waiter was carrying.

"we have to get that rock" I said

"ok" said Toby

We started to walk away "wait what about Cole?" I asked

Helvetica rolled her eyes and picked up the beetle which was Cole and put him under the sink

"I'm gonna change you back. Just stay here so you don't get squished and quit your whining" she demanded

The bug nodded.

Toe put a hand on her shoulder " give me my rock back" he demanded

"my brothers a bug" she said

"so what's new?" Toe asked sarcastically

"the rocks out there somewhere" I told Toe before this got ugly

"yeah stay here while I go get it" Helvetica told us

"oh no! We all go" I said stepping in front of her.

"yeah you and me go together. Like Siamese twins" said Toe linking arms with Helvetica

"I'll go first" I said

I walked trying to look normal then I motioned for Helvetica and Toe to come out.

"I need everyones attention" said Mr. Black form the stairs

"the fate of version X of the black box lies in the hands of two teams. I made a promise to myself and more importantly the world that I would never release an upgrade that didn't meet our higher stander of wow. The winning team will be showered with accolades and the losers get a one way ticket to Canned City. I'll Ned the representatives.."

"that's us" I herd my mom say

"team A and team B to step up here now" Black added

Everyone moved out of there way

My mom and dad looked like they were glued together. The only thought in my mind was Delilah did it.

"Can you stand a little farther apart we can't fire just one of you if your standing together as one" said Mr. Black

Mom and dad tried to scoot apart which was impossible

Mom and dad just shrugged. Mr. Black had an annoyed look on his face.

Just then the man with the wishing rock on his plater walked up to Mr. Black and offered him some food

It took all my strength not to go up there grab the rock and run.

"keep your friends close and your enemy's closer,eh?" Black said

He went to pick up a piece of cheese but instead grab the rock. He is that stupid.

"now that's the honest go for the throat spirit I'm talking about I wish each and everyone of you had that go for the throat spirit." oh no.

I grabbed a random person next to me and grabbed there throat. They did the same to me. Everyone else did the same to each other.

"what are you doing?" asked Mr. Black over the commotion "what's happening?"

" have you all gone mad?" he asked

I fell to the ground just as Toe and my parents did

Dad,Toe and I grabbed the rock

"Thompson do you know what's happening?" asked Black who was standing over us

Dad yanked out of our hand " I believe Team A has found a solution to an upgrade problem." he told Black

Mom grabbed the rock "that's the solution to our little problem remember?" mom told dad

Helvetica then grabbed the rock from my mom "we'v got the rock now,Dad we can have anything we want. Just wish for it" she told him

"this is all your doing? Isn't it young lady?" Black said blaming it on Helvetica

"no dad! Listen!" she said

"Were here to talk about a Box! A black Box not a colorful rock! This box has to be able to do anything!" Black yelled

By the time he said that Toe,I and our parents were all to our feet.

"that's what this does!" argued Helvetica

"that's the last straw. Helvetica go  
to your room, don't ever come out!" yelled Black

"no I wish you would just listen to me for a change" she said

Mr. Black ears turned big and huge. This rock has a way of twisting words around.

Black back up looking shocked. Helvetica had an happy smile on her face.

"I wish these cast were off" she said

Instead of her cast it took Toe's cast.

"not his just mine" she said

His cast came back

"I wish for a rocket bike" just then a bike popped up.

I pushed Toby forward to try to get her to stop

"I know what it's like to feel like no one's listening to you. That's no one's your friend. But Helvetica I'm your friend" he said

She looked like she was debating wether to believe him but she finally said "I don't need friends"

She then licked her teeth which were clear of braces.

"see you stooges" she yelled then she drove off

"we have to get that's rock" I said to Toe

"you've always wanted to be on the track team" he said

I took off my flats and me and Toe started running. I couldn't run to fast or I would lose Toe.

Turns out she didn't go that far. We got there just in time to see her fly through the air and land in a trash can.

"well would you look at that". Said Toe

I saw the rock roll down the street. We ran after it again. We ran all the way back to the black house. Everyone else was there beating each other up.

I saw the rock on the floor and pointed it out to toe.

"I wish we were all back to normal" he said

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Mr. Black ears were back. Mom and dad were unstuck and Cole turned back into a human.

"well obviously someone spiked the Kook-aid" Black trying to lighten the mood

The door bell rung. Toe and I went to answer it. We opened to see Helvetica covered in a banana peel on she smelled like trash.

"give me that rock or I'll break every other bone in your body! You too" she said the last part directed to me.

"you wish" said Toe

Toe turned around a couple of times then he threw the rock like a frisbee. He ran off

"bye" squeaked then I ran home.

Next short: Everyone in the end

A/N one more chapter! Sorry this took so long I was working on my other stories, but I'm back. Reviews are love:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:don't own shorts

Chapter 5

Now that we have my parents shirt out of the way. We are ready for the end.

Where were we? Oh yes we had just run away for nose's house with the rock

"I can't believe we got the rock" sad Toe

"what should we wish for first?" I asked

"First I wish these cast were off" said Toe

Instead of running we just started walking "the rocks potential is bigger than us. We gotta be carful and start by-Aah!"

Just then Cole came up behind us and pushed Loogi and Toe to the ground. I jumped out of the way.

Helvetica was standing in front of us so she grabbed the rock when Toe tripped

"handing it over to me" she said "Cole I think we'r gonna need another trash can"

"it must be christmas" said Cole

Just then Laser and Lug came down the street "hey she has a rock just like ours" said the oh so intelligent Laser

"thar is ours,you dummy" said Lug

Then a mud covered Nose came to join us. The person Nose not an actual nose.

"hey guys" he said

"look who it is everybody's favorite booger-eating germophobe. What are you doing outside bubble boy?" asked Helvetica

"yeah what did you wish for? Guts?" asked Cole. Great he turned back into a bully

"no he came on his own. He didn't need the rock" said Toe

He put his arm around Nose but quickly took it off seeing as he was covered in mud. He wiped the mud on Cole.

"that's right I'm not afraid of anything! Not even you typeface" said a confident Nose

Just then a police car came up behind us.

Mr. Black came out from one of the cars.

"put the rock on the ground and step away" said a man through his black box. Which was now a megaphone.

"dad? What are you doing?" asked Helvetica

"grab the rock and make a wish" Toe whispered to Loogi and I

"I don't want to touch that rock" I told him

"yeah and my wishes always back fire,you do it." Loogi whispered back

I guess Nose herd us cuz he grabbed the rock and ran off with it. Everyone ran after him.

"I wish-I wish I could fly" yelled Nose

He turned into a bird. And drooped the rock.

Laser ran after it. "I got it" he said

We all ran after Laser screaming. He ran into Tyler and Taylor's house (the blinkers)

"you'll never get it!" yelled Laser as we barged into the house

"it's my rock" Loogi yelled back

"hey I named her!" I told them

We cornered Laser. If I could just jump high enough. "I wish for really long arms" he said

His arms got really long the reach the top of the stairs. Helvetica was there so she grabbed the rock

First she was there now she's gone. "she's invisible!" yelled Toe

"well no duh!" I said

Just then the rock floated right by us. I guess Helvetica turned invisible and not the rock.

"get her!" yelled Loogi

We run down the street to see that Mr. Black has the rock. My mom and dad are here well the whole neighbor hood was outside.

"everyone listen up. Gather round. You'll wanna hear this" started

I ran towards my mom and she grabbed me in a one arm hug.

"your all fired. This small stone is the ultimate Black Box the only upgrade we will ever need. Wait! Why even bother? I could just forget about the business altogether and simply wish for a giant pile of money." Black said

Just then money started to fall at his feet. The money piled up so hight it was about as tall as Black inc.

"you see black becomes colorful, square becomes round and you become obsolete! I've got all I need right here." said Black from the pile of money

"but what about me dad?" asked Helvetica

"oh well you can come too. And you too Cole" said Black

Helvetica turned to us. Toe and I shook out heads.

She turned back to Mr. Black

"come on dad you must be joking" she said

"my girl,I wish I were" answered Black

Helvetica smirked at us. All the money Black wished for just vanished. He almost fell be he grabbed on to the roof of black Inc.

The rock fell out of his grip. We all ran to get it but on of the agents caught it.

"wish me down. I'm rehiring you and I'll double your salary" yelled Black for the top of the building.

"I don't need your money Mr. Black. I got the rock" he said

Toe turned to all of us kids. "the adults are gonna reck this place for sure. We got to stop them.

"right" said Loogi

"Right" Helvetica and I said at the same time.

The boys and I distracted the man by trying to grab the rock from the front.

"stay back! Stay back!" the man yelled

He pushes us back while Helvetica went behind him.

"I wish I were-"

"an Oscar Meyer wiener" yelled Helvetica

The man turned into a hotdog and rolled down the street.

I went to the other side and high five Helvetica. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

We felt the ground shake. I looked up to see Stacey's ex boyfriend John a giant.

John the picked up Black and sat him down.

We were too busy looking at John to see Mr. Black go pick up the rock.

Next thing I knew I saw this big robot thing that looked like it was made out of a black box.

"guys! Guys! Guys!" I yelled hitting Laser in the arm

"what?" be snapped

I pointed at the robot thing. "uh-oh" Laser whispered

"we have to take turns using the rock to stop him. Cole he's our dad so you and me first" commanded Helvetica

"what?" questioned Cole

Cole and Helvetica went to grab the rock.

Helvetica turned into a giant wasp.

Cole didn't know what to turn into.

Yeah my boy isn't the brightest crayon in crayon box.

Helvetica started to try to sting her dad which didn't work well since he was protected by metal

Just the Cole turned into a giant dug beetle.

"toe we need help" I told him

He ran and grabbed the rock. " I wish for my alien friends" yelled Toe

A whole swarm of the little alien ships came and surrounded Mr. Black

Loogi came up behind us and Toe gave him the rock.

"I wish for my crocodile army!" yelled Loogi

The crocodiles that tried to kill us the first time came and started to climb Black.

"oh my god Loogi! It's baby!" I yelled at Loogi

The crocodile was just about to eat her when. I herd someone say stop inside my head. Everything we wished for froze.

you've made the rock angry. It as given life to your petty desires,but you continue to break it's laws. Said baby inside our heads

"why are we listening to a baby?" asked Lug who was walking towards us with Laser and Loogi

Baby moved her hand which caused and invisible force to hit Lug. She has to teach me that.

'in your greedy hands it could mean the end of the world even the end of the universe' said Baby

"what's wrong with the rock?" I asked

'it grows weary. It can not sustain this strain on it's powers.'

Just then everything we wished for turned normal.

'we have to get rid of the rock or it will destroy us all' baby said

"how exactly?" I asked

"I got it!" yelled running down the street with so clear containers.

"it's something I've been working on for the latest upgrade. To extend black box battery life" continued Mr.N

"really?" asked Black

"it's germs!" yelled Mr. N

Everyone put on a disgusted face and said "germs"

"dip your hands in it" instructed Mr. N

Laser passed one to me. "ew it's warm" he said

I dipped my hands in it trying not to barf. I quickly passed it to the next person before I did.

"it collects and magnifies the energy from the mitochondria in every cell in your body. Hold hands!" Mr. N informed

"ew" we all said

I was about to hold hands with a random person when Cole stepped in-between. He laced his fingers with mine. It was sweet. Well as sweet as holding hands with warm slimy germs can get.

"our combined energy will get rid of the rock but we mist stand together as one" said Mr. N

I looked towards baby who had the rock floating in the air with her telepathy thing. She was talking to it.

The earth began to shake and the rock lifted up in the air causing powerful gust of wind. And then it just turned into a bunch of smoke.

Then it started to rain. As quickly as the rain came it was gone.

"over there the rainbows end" yelled Helvetica pointing to the rainbow

"not the end-" I started

"the beginning" finished Loogi

"it's there for some else to find" I added

"hopefully the used it better the we did" said Toe

I looked down at my hand who was still in Cole's

"you can let go now" I told him

"oh" he said then he dropped my hand blushing

He began to help pick up. Then I remembered something.

"Cole? What did you wanna ask me last night?" I asked.

"um never mind it's stupid" he said

I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "come on" I begged

He sighed and moved a couple of inches away from my face. "I wanted to ask you if I could kiss you" he said

That's sweet no boys ever asked me that they just assume.

"so can I?" he asked

I nodded and he crashed his lips to mine.

This week was really the best week ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N it's over! I finished a second story! I'm so proud of myself! Expect my spiderwick chronicles story to be out soon. Reviews are love:)


End file.
